Brotherly Love
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: When two brothers fall into undying love, what could happen?


Second try at a one-shot. Sorry if its bad.

WARNING: M/M, Angst, Romance

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE! And if i did, none of those guys would own shirts.

* * *

><p>A teen boy ran through the woods as the sun began sinking below the distant horizon. His breath formed a silver mist that encircled his head. He paused for a moment to catch his breath when his phone rang. It was his stepbrotherboyfriend. Before you say anything, they aren't related so it's ok. He answered.

"Hey, Kurt. What's going on?," the muscular teen asked his petite counterpart.

"Nothing much, Finn. Just wanted to hear your voice. It's been kind of dull here at Dalton. But I deal. I miss seeing you every day and living with our parents. But I'm glad distance hasn't affected our relationship." Kurt replied from his dorm at Dalton Academy. The blue eyed, light brunette missed his boyfriend/stepbrother. Finn had only just come out as bisexual when they began living together. He asked him out shortly after and they quickly fell in love.

Finn smiled at hearing Kurt's voice laced with concern. "I miss you, too. But I really have to go. Coach is making us run the woods today and if she learns I stopped she'll make me do sprints. And you know how much I hate sprints." Finn whined through the phone. "So can I call you later?"

Kurt listened to Finn complain about his football training. "Meet me at the coffee shop at 3 later and we can talk over coffee, ok? Now keep running my little quarterback. I love you."

Finn smiled. "3 PM sharp at the coffee shop. See you then. Love you, too." Finn had no sooner hung up the phone when a text came through "Always thinking about you. Love Kurt." Finn smiled and shoved the phone in his pocket before taking off at a heavy jog.

Kurt was waiting in the warm shop at five minutes to three. He still had on his coat and gloves over his Dalton uniform. He waited impatiently at a table for Finn. He heard the faint "ding" of the door opening and looked upwards. He saw the lean but muscular frame of Finn Hudson looming in the doorway, trying to rid himself of the mid-October chill that hung over Lima. He sprang from the table and thrust himself into Finn's quarterback arms. Finn smiled. "I missed you, too." He bent down and kissed Kurt's forehead.

Finn ordered their regular orders and paid. He walked to a table and sat down with Kurt. He leaned in and gave him a long, lingering kiss before pulling away and sipping his coffee. "That, is because I missed you too much." He lightly punched the petite boy's shoulder. "That is for making me have to run 350 sprints across the football field. And I swear if you ever make me late again, I might just lock you up and torture you." He smiled at Kurt's horrified reaction. "You wouldn't dare, Finn Christopher Hudson. " Kurt replied. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You'd feel too bad about harming me. Face it, you're a teddy bear." Kurt smiled. "Let's go for a walk. I don't like being watched," Finn said. He was still getting used to being seen with a boy in public and he thought walking could help him clear his mind of the violent thoughts that were forming against every person in the shop. Finn took Kurt's in his and pulled him onto the almost deserted street. They slowly walked together, holding hands and coffees as they discussed their now separate lives. Since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, Finn's life had been filled with glee club and football. They avoided talking about show choir. The wandered around until they found themselves at McKinley. The doors were unlocked, and if the clock was right, glee club was about to start. "Come on, let's crash glee club," Kurt said devilishly. The two boys began running through the hallways towards the familiar choir room.

The couple stopped near the door and listened to the teacher, Mr. Schue, discussing the week's assignment. Finn took a breath and pushed the door open. "Finn Hudson is here, with a special guest." He motioned through the door and Kurt walked in. In seconds, the entire glee club was upon Kurt, asking him questions about his new life. Finn pulled him from the mass of bodies before he suffocated. "Kurt and I aren't staying, we are kind of on a date-" the mention of the word brought a chorus of "awww" and "how cute". Finn blushed and pulled Kurt out to the hallway, where they proceeded to make out. Finn quickly pushed Kurt into an empty closet and pressed his body against his. Kurt gasped. "We are not about to do this in a closet, are we?" Finn smiled. "Nobody's home yet." Kurt got the hint and the two began walking home, barely containing their excitement.

The boys walked through the back door and straight to the bedroom they once shared. There were still two beds in the large space, but only one had sheets. They kicked off their outer wear and kurt took off the Dalton blazer he had to wear at school. "Just remember I have to be back by 8,"Kurt said before Finn pushed him into the bedspread. The two pressed their lips together as their tongues began to fight for dominance. In the end, Finn quit and let Kurt's tongue caress his lips, teeth and tongue as their bodies grew warm with excitement. In minutes, the clothing was off and their bodies were intermingled with joy and love and excitement. Finn looked into Kurt's blue eyes. "I'm ready if you are." Kurt smiled. "Finn Christopher Hudson, I've been waiting for you to say that to me for a _very_ long time. I belong to you." With that, they pressed their lips together and gave up everything for each other.


End file.
